The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Begonia ‘Plum Paisley’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Plum Paisley’.
‘Plum Paisley’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of ‘Georgia Tasker’ (not patented) in Marietta, Ga. ‘Plum Paisley’ was selected as a single unique plant in April of 2011 from amongst the resulting seedlings. The male parent is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem and leaf cuttings in Alpharetta, Ga. in August of 2011 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings, leaf cuttings, and in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.